The Real Story of Vegetasai
by Catarotta-Briefs
Summary: AU- An idea I had. My friends liked it so I decided to post it. Takes place on Vegeta-sai with a new character to give it a twist. Will work up to R(way later)
1. Catarotta

***Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ.(I wish I did but I don't). It belongs to Akira Toriyama. But I do own Catarotta, Sacaton, Isha (and the Landadrani) and any other characters I create. Thanks***  
  
THE REAL STORY OF VEGETASIA  
  
CH.1 CATAROTTA THE PROPHESIED ONE!!  
  
A newborn's cry wailed through the delivery room. The doctors gathered around the infant's mother.  
  
"She's to far gone to save Sacaton," said one of the Landadrani to a burly male saiya-jin who had stood and watched the whole birth.  
  
"Its not like she had a mate Isha," he said to the doctor while examining the newborn and then the infants' dead mother.  
  
Isha shook his head. "Yes I know and many of the other doctor's and I want to know how she got pregnant without mating with anyone," said Isha while skimming through the information that the computer had on the newborn's mother.  
  
"So what are you planning to do with the brat Isha?" said Sacaton looking at the baby and flicking his tail.  
  
"Well Sacaton we want to test the baby's blood and power level to see what class she is," said Isha while turning to look at Sacaton.  
  
"Fine do what you must I will be back for the brat in the morning," he said in a distasteful tone.  
  
Isha nodded his head. "As you wish Captain Sacaton," he said while bowing respectfully then turned to start his work. Sacaton grunted and left while Isha and his fellow Landadrani set to work on the squalling baby.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sacaton walked into the medic station to see Isha holding the baby with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Well Isha what seems to be the problem?" he said raising an eyebrow and looking at the baby.  
  
"We need to speak in my office," he said leading Sacaton towards a room.  
  
"What's this about Isha?" He said glaring at the Landadrani doctor while sitting in a chair that was in front of the desk of the small room.  
  
"Well" he swallowed before he continued, "The brat is fine actually she's more than fine we were testing her and it seems she's a full royal blooded female," he said in a nervous tone.  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed Sacaton as he knocked over the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Its true Sacaton you know I'd never lie about something like this," he said cringing with fear when he felt Sacaton's power level rise.  
  
Sacaton powered down and took a deep breath then picked the chair up off the floor and sat down. He ran his hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"How can that be her mother didn't have a drop of royal blood in her even I know that Isha so how is this so?" he raised his voice into an angry growl.  
  
Before Isha could answer the baby in his arms started to cry. The blanket that was covering the baby fell away and Sacaton saw the baby for the first time cleaned up and not as he saw her after she was born. The baby looked at Sacaton with the bluest eyes that looked like the ocean water sparkling in the sunlight he had ever seen.  
  
Sacaton gave a shocked look to Isha. "Blue eyes she can't be saiya-jin with those eyes and especially that hair of hers,'" said Sacaton noticing the baby's straight and unsaiya-jin like hair.  
  
"But she is Sacaton me and the other doctors went to the crone and." Isha was cut off by Sacaton's angry growl.  
  
"YOU WENT TO THE CRONE!!!" He said in an angry howl.  
  
"We had to Sacaton she would be the only one who would understand and be able to explain this," said Isha in a terrified tone as he watched Sacaton's tail lash back and forth angrily.  
  
"And what did she say?" Said Sacaton picking up Isha by the collar of his medic outfit. Isha held tight to the infant in his arms and started trembling like frightened pup.  
  
"She saa.. sa..id..d..d..th..he g..g..ir..l is.s..s the prophesied one the mystical female," he said still trembling.  
  
Sacaton dropped Isha and looked at him like he was crazy. "The mystical one what the hell are you talking about," said Sacaton trying to keep his voice steady. Isha sat on the floor still cradling the baby as if trying to protect her.  
  
"It was a myth about a saiya-jin female who was to be a full royal blooded saiya-jin and born to the blood red full moon," said Isha while looking down at the blue eyed girl. "Also she was to have blue eyes that were to look like the ocean deep. Along with hair as dark as the darkest night and as soft as the softest silk," Isha finished saying what he had remembered the crone had said when she saw the odd unsaiya-jin like baby girl.  
  
Isha then looked at the shock stricken Sacaton. Sacaton saw Isha's gaze turn towards him and immediately masked his emotions behind his usually angry scowl. Sacaton crossed his arms and thought for a moment.  
  
"Isha you said the female was to be born to the blood red full moon, but last night there wasn't a full moon at all," Sacaton finished saying as he turned and looked at Isha.  
  
"Ahh. but there was one Sacaton," Isha replied while turning to the computer on his desk.  
  
He started typing and brought up several files. Sacaton quirked an eyebrow and walked over to Isha and looked at the computer.  
  
"Here would you hold her?" asked Isha while holding out the baby to Sacaton. He took the baby with a look of disgust on his face. "As you might know Sacaton we monitor the moon on tape," Isha clicked into a file labeled confidential and brought up the girl's birth certificate as he continued speaking "Well watch the recording of the moon before the girl was born and look what happened right when she was born," Isha finished as he began the film.  
  
The video showed a quarter moon and then at the time her birth certificate said she was born the moon became full and a deep blood red then suddenly returned too normal as that time past. Sacaton was speechless as he looked down at the girl in his arms. The baby gurgled at Sacaton and wrapped her small tail around his arm. She yawned and fell asleep in Sacaton's arms.  
  
Isha looked at the girl. "I think she likes you Sacaton," Isha said while smiling. Sacaton merely glared at him. "Sacaton what should we name her?" Isha asked.  
  
"I really haven't thought of a name," Sacaton replied. "How about Catarotta?" Sacaton said and looked at Isha.  
  
"I like it, it seems to suit her," Isha replied.  
  
"Than Catarotta it is," Sacaton said as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
"Sacaton what do we tell the king," Isha asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing right now Isha we'll tell him when she's older," Sacaton replied as he looked at Isha.  
  
"But we could get in serious trouble not to mention we could be killed," Isha said.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Isha its better for the girl this way!" Sacaton answered back.  
  
"Ok I won't tell anyone and neither will the other doctors until you say so," Isha said sighing heavily.  
  
"Fine I'll be going now and taking the girl with me. It's my duty since her mother was a part of my crew," Sacaton said while his tail around his waist and heading for the door. "I'll see you soon Isha, Sayonara," Sacaton said as he left the med ward.  
  
Isha looked at his computer and said, "Good luck Catarotta for you are the prophesied one".  
  
***If you like this and wish for me to continue please review and if you want to flame me I'll ignore it but I and very open for ideas. Vegeta and the other saiya-jin will show up a little later. Ja Ne!!!*** 


	2. New Arrivals

***Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ.(I wish I did but I don't). It belongs to Akira Toriyama. But I do own Catarotta, Sacaton, Isha (and the Landadrani), Soba, and any other characters I create. Thanks***  
  
CH. 2  
  
NEW ARRIVALS- AT HOME AND AT THE PALACE  
  
Sacaton walked swiftly through the hallways making sure to keep Catarotta covered from prying eyes. He looked down at her slumbering form and warmth spread in his heart.  
  
"Great! Barely an hour with this child and I'm already growing soft," Sacaton thought while shaking his head. "But it might be nice to raise a child. Since I never took a mate and don't plan to. That is the last thing I need, a simpering woman."  
  
Making a turn down another hallway, Sacaton could hear the noise of the market. Walking out a side passage, he took to the air quickly and off towards his home. He couldn't afford someone seeing Catarotta.  
  
Once the market was out of sight he slowed down. He looked at the unsaiya- jin like baby still sleeping soundly snuggled in his arms. Sacaton was surprised that she was still asleep. He thought the quick take off would have woken her up.  
  
Sacaton looked back over his shoulder at the palace in the distance. The market had seemed more crowded then usual. Was there a festival today? Sacaton didn't know. Shaking his head he came to a stop and landed in front of a large estate.  
  
Sacaton's grandfather had worked hard to up their status in saiya-jin society and had done well. After his grandfather had saved the previous king's life they had been granted nobility.  
  
Sacaton was barely through the door when Soba, his middle-aged wise cracking servant, came rushing up to him.  
  
"Sacaton where have you been?! I've been looking for you. The king has summoned you. The prince has been born," Soba took a deep breath and relaxed a little until she saw the bundle in Sacaton's arms.  
  
"What is that Sacaton? What have you brought home?" Before he could say anything Soba had taken Catarotta from his arms. She uncovered the baby and gasped.  
  
"A baby! Sacaton where did you get her from?" Sacaton growled at Soba and gently snatched Catarotta back.  
  
" Mikan died during child birth and since she was one of my pack mates and I am her squad leader it is my responsibility to raise her child," Sacaton finished with only a glance at the speechless Soba then looked back at Catarotta.  
  
Catarotta was looking up at him with her stunning blue eyes. She laughed at him and waved her tail in his face. Soba's eyes doubled in size.  
  
"Are you sure she is saiya-jin? She doesn't look a bit saiya-jin," Soba quipped as she edged closer and peered at the blue eyed, straight haired baby girl.  
  
"Yes she is. Now what were you saying about a summoning from the king?" Sacaton inquired with a raised eyebrow and a flick of his tail.  
  
"Summoning? Oh yes! The summoning! The prince has been born and your presence, as a noble, is required at the palace," Soba replied after she shook her head.  
  
"The prince has been born. Soba, you'll have to care for Catarotta while I make my presence known. It would insult the king if I wasn't there for the celebration."  
  
Sacaton handed Catarotta over to Soba and could barely contain the shiver that passed through him. "The prince and Catarotta had been born around the same time. Does it mean something?" Sacaton wondered to himself.  
  
"Well my dear little Catarotta. Hmmm. We should call you Cata for short. It looks like it is going to be just you and me." Soba smiled as she looked down at the smiling baby.  
  
"Barely a minute with her and you're already attached," Sacaton said as he smirked at the now glaring Soba.  
  
"Oh! Just go to your summoning. And when you return you can tell me more about our dear sweet Catarotta," Soba replied with her own smirk then turned and walked to the kitchen to feed the new addition to the household.  
  
Sacaton shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He then proceeded to his chambers to change into the proper attire. A noble, even if he was a high-ranking captain, could not show up in everyday battle armor for such an event as this. Vegeta-sai now had an heir.  
  
**Wow! I actually finished another chapter. Please review!! Reviews will make me update faster!!**  
  
Name meanings- Mikan = tangerine Soba = Noodles Isha = Doctor  
  
When I add more characters I'll also give what their name means. 


End file.
